Something You Can't Deny
by Words and Worlds
Summary: When you're super-heroes and you absolutely want to keep secret your mutual civilian identities, working together without a slip is just another challenge. So, really, a get-together between team-mates to relax...but how could things go south? - English Translation of our French fanfiction "Something You Can't Deny".
1. Chapter 1 - Part One

_When you're super-heroes and you absolutely want to keep secret your mutual civilian identities, working together without a slip is a daily struggle._

 _But how to proceed when you want to hang out together? How to find a way when going out as civilians is out of the question, and your mere apparition in costume creates a stampede?_

 _...and what if we needed a little help from Chance to bring us the so-awaited Reveal?_

 _Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence: respects the series and its mythos up until Season 2, episode 7 (more details in the intro)_

 _This One-Shot (in two chapters for practical reasons) is a nod to chapter 6 of my main fanfiction, "Blanc, Rouge, Noir" and Ladybug's promise - a promise that will remain unfulfilled in the BRN universe. "Something You Can't Deny" - a completely independant story! - will do it in its stead, and throws our heroes into an unfamiliar situation and a "team-building exercice"...but things could very well go south!_

.

.

.

DISCLAMER

 _The show "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" belongs to its creators._

 _Uptown Cosplay and Momma Sammu are, in this fanfiction, fictional characters: the story pays homage to their work and has nothing to do with their responsibility as public figures._

 _._

 _Writer: Elenthya_

 _Translator: Vanamonde_

 _._

 _._

 _Context: are taken into account the facts, revelations and relationships of the characters from…_

 _-The entire first season_

– _The "Origin" episodes_

– _The first seven episodes of season 2 (the only ones that came out when this one-shot was written)_

 _Thus, episode 8 ("The Dark Owl") and its moment in the container (with the kwamis) aren't taken into account in this fanfiction. Neither are the Ladinoir and Marichat moments from episode 9 ("Glaciator") and Rena Rouge's apparition ("Zapotis")_

 _._

 _Type of fic: "parenthesis" one-shot, "slice of life"_

 _I assume that some characters have become Miraculous bearers in some circumstances, that some secret identities have been revealed and others haven't...The details will unfurl in the story – or not._

 _Let yourself go with the flow with this one-shot, and you're free to imagine the rest..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **This one-shot uses more or less canon facts, developed through the series and/or different fanarts pre and post-Reveal, like for instance:**_

– _Nino is the next superhero bearing the Tortoise Miraculous, his pseudonym being "Carapace"_

– _Alya is the next superheroine bearing the Fox Miraculous, under the alias "Rena Rouge"_

– _Marinette is a big fan of the film Moulin Rouge, a bit for its love story but mostly for its aesthetic and costumes; if she decides to watch it one day with Adrien, one may think he would burst into tears at the end of the movie (I still cry about it myself)_

 _\- In the canon universe, Marinette is crafty and a fan of fashion, sewing and art in every shape and form: for her to be interested in or even being a fan of cosplay is not hard for me to picture._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Cosplay" is a portmanteau word, "costume" and "play"; people doing it are called cosplayers. Cosplayers aim to play a character's role, through their costume and their hair (with a wig or the same hair-do than the character) and their make-up._

 _The most popular themes are characters from manga, comics, anime, cartoons, tokusatsu, movies and video games, but also series and all kind of themed costumes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Something you can't deny**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inspiration flowed in during a trip, on Christmas Eve,_

 _listening to_

" _When can I see you again?" by Owl City_

.

.

.

 _When can we do this again ?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

 _Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _ **There's something in the air**_

 _ **You can't deny…**_

.

.  
.

"Rena Rouge? Can you tell me why we're here, again?"

"To do some team-building, of course! Go on, wave at them!"

I do my best and try to give my best smile to...whom, by the way? The main alley is crowded. Every time a fan walks away, elated, two take their place, armed with their phone or state-of-the-art camera for the most enthusiast.

Remarks and exclamations fly everywhere.

"Waaaah, they're awesome!"

"Ladybug? Ladybug, look over there please!"

Inside the gigantic, overcrowded hangar, the noise is almost deafening, from the rumours of the crowd to the musics spit by the speakers everywhere.

"Ladybug, over here, over here!"

I try to find in the assembly the one calling me so enthusiastically, almost begging. To no avail.

"Rena Rouge, you're so neat! I love you!"

By my side, Alya snaps her fingers and winks.

"Hey! I love you too, random citizen!"

I bite back a laugh, trying my best to keep focused. At least there's one person in our group who knows her way around the crowd.

"Ladybug, a picture with your yoyo, please!"

Automatically, I put my right hand to my waist and grab the yo-yo. Its weight and diameter are slightly different from my usual item – put away in my satchel – and so I hesitate a bit when I raise my arm as if to throw it in the air to jump on the roofs. I feel perfectly ridiculous, but according to the flashes and appreciative rumours, the illusion is perfect.

In the assembly, a man – a professional, according to his sophisticated film camera – gets on one knee and snaps away again.

"Chat Noir, Ladybug! In duo, please!"

I barely have time to realize what's going that Rena Rouge already stepped aside. Looking like a conqueror, she crosses her arms then swings her hip, ready for a few solo pictures. Someone nonchalantly puts their arm around my shoulders, then a snicker, almost a purr, rises against my ear. I jump, startled, and almost drop my yo-yo. I mutter, aware that all eyes are on me.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I'm told, my Lady: a duo picture."

"And I'm telling you that you're going too far!"

"Come on, my Lady, I'm staying in character! But you, on the other hand, you look a bit stuck-up with your yo-yo, I've known you more confident...Ladybug fans will be disappointed."

Forgetting the assembly still snapping away, I push him back and glare at him. He answers with his best smirk.

"Oooh, my Lady gets angry! That's great, brings more edge!"

"Sorry I can't mess up again like earlier. I'm already ashamed as it is."

The mere memory of it makes me blush. Carried away by Rena Rouge's enthusiasm, confused by the ever-growing fans, I found nothing better to do than throw my yo-yo in the air...before remembering it was a fake. I can still hear the noise it made when it fell to the ground, people's awkward silence – and Chat Noir's snort, soon covered by Alya's belly laugh.

 _Never again._

Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'utiliser par erreur le vrai yoyo, que j'ai prudemment rangé dans ma sacoche. Un seul lancer, et alors les admirateurs présents auraient découvert le pot aux roses.

Well, at least that's better than using the real yo-yo, safely tucked away in my satchel. Only one throw, and the admirers around would have discovered the truth.

"This whole thing is ridiculous", I mumble as I lower the fake yo-yo.

"Don't tell me about it, my Lady", Chat Noir sighs. "This staff is so boring...not balanced at all. But after all, as long as they like it…!"

Complaining with his usual theatrics, he spins between his clawed fingers the official replica of Chat Noir's staff. I smirk, torn between amusement and exasperation. Up until this morning, I thought Alya would be the only one to splurge on rare and expensive goodies. But obviously, Chat Noir is so in love with his own legend that he doesn't hesitate in buying a collectible. It probably cost three times my monthly allowance...

While he's already the proud owner of the real Staff, that he keeps in his bag-pack.

"And it's not even collapsible", Chat Noir adds. "There's no Skyping, alright, but a collapsible staff, it can't be that hard, right?"

He swiftly stops his twirling and takes a grand pose, holding the fake staff en garde. In the crowd, children squeal and jump with glee, all starry-eyed. A bit on the side, a little girl in a red tutu with black polka dots complete with pom-pom antennas stares at me, her big plush yo-yo dragging on the ground. I wave at her, and she awkwardly hides behind her mother, busy getting pictures; herself wears a sumptuous steampunk dress,.

She took great care in her dress – hand-made, I can tell –. Curious, I would like to come closer, but the wall of amateur photographers seems to thicken with each passing second.

"Ladybug, a smile over here!"

"Group photo, please!"

As if by magic, Rena Rouge reappears on my right, and leans nonchalantly on my shoulder. Alya gestures with her chin the crowd of fans right in front of us.

"Come on, a few more pictures and we're going, I promise…!"

I chose to suffer in silence and force myself to smile. Calls and flashes again. I still don't know where to look. There's so many of them, how to please everyone?

Chat Noir puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. Stick your chest out, stop fidgeting, and act natural. Keep looking ahead, at the guy in the black T-shirt. I think Hawkmoth is controlling him."

I immediately freeze, all my senses in alert. What, an akumatized person? Here? So discreet?

Holding my breath, I scan the assembly of visitors. I see nothing. I whisper, ready to take out my yo-yo – the real one.

"Where? Which one?"

Chat Noir doesn't answer me, but his palm squeezes my shoulder, a silent warning. He leans toward me, holding out his staff, and invites me to follow his gaze with a nod. To my right, Rena Rouge mimics him, breathing slowly, her ruby eyes scanning the crowd. Flashes intensify.

I don't see anything. Only visitors. Children, adults, civilians.

"Chat Noir...Which one?"

A chuckle.

"No one. Keep the pose, my Lady. You're perfect."

"...huh? But, the Akuma..."

"...is the only way I found to make you forget about photographs and become again the Ladybug we know and love: on the lookout, ready to defend Paris against any threat."

Rena Rouge barely holds back a laugh. I frown, disconcerted, and Chat Noir ostensibly winks. He got me.

A few more flashes, then Rena Rouge stands up quickly.

"Well, come on! We don't have all day, the con awaits us! Thank you, thank you everyone!"

Rena Rouge's natural presence – almost mesmerizing – fades as she greets the crowd with a sudden awkwardness. This is Alya again, and her slightly rough-around-the-edges demeanour, surely exaggerated to not blow her cover.

Satisfied, the crowd scatters slowly, and we take a less-travelled alley. Chat Noir hits the concrete ground with his fake staff and sighs.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come in costume?"

"Are you kidding?" Alya exclaims. "It's too good, they haven't noticed a thing! There's already four people who asked me what my costume was made of. There's even another Rena Rouge who was dead set on telling me that the fabric I used was "too shiny too look like the original"! So really, for once that we can walk around like this without getting noticed, we can't complain!"

"Unnoticed? We draw so much attention we barely made twenty metres in fifteen minutes!" Chat Noir jabs.

"As if you minded, Kitten. You can complain all you want, but you always find the perfect pose for each picture. That's crazy, you look like you did it all your life!"

"What do you want me to say, Rena? All cats are natural-born posers!"

She takes her backpack and grins at us, before lowering her voice. With all the noise around us, there's no chance passers-by could hear us, unless deliberately coming closer.

"Anyway, we didn't have a choice, did we? We wanted to hang around together to relax. Since you both refuse to reveal your identities, we could only meet in costume! And at least, during a geek con, we're just average cosplayers."

Chat Noir puts on again his Teemo hat – from one of his favourite online games – and grimaces with application.

"It sure is hard for you to keep the secret, Rena. Your first slip was after only one week, that's right?"

I laugh while putting the fake yo-yo to my belt.

"My kwami told me yesterday it was an all-time record."

Alya pouts, fuming, and her long ears shudder in her gorgeous red hair. I know she's making great efforts to not swish the air with her fox ears, which would betray her to the other visitors, persuaded that she's only a cosplayer – albeit a good one – paying homage to her favourite heroine.

"Rah, enough with this! Only three people know, and you two don't even count because you've known since the beginning!"

I share a knowing look with Chat Noir. The circumstances that led us to chose another Miraculous wielder weren't easy ones. But the akumatized people were becoming stronger and more numerous, and to handle them while keeping our civilian lives secret was becoming near impossible. Plus, Alya, busy feeding the Ladyblog, was taking more and more risks to assist her two favourite heroes. As Chat Noir and Ladybug could no longer ensure her safety, it was better to give Alya the knowledge – and the means – to defend herself.

To recruit Alya? With her enthusiasm, we pondered for a long time if it was a really good or really bad idea. A few months later, I still think it's a bit of both.

"Plus, I'm a reporter and a blogger at heart", she berated, all super-heroine charm gone. "To keep the truth hidden is going against my nature! I'm making huge efforts here!"

"And you still wonder why we want to keep our identities secret from you?" Chat Noir asks on an ostensibly annoyed tone. "If you knew, I bet you wouldn't last three days before publishing a scoop on the Ladyblog..."

"Nonsense! I sworn to keep our secret, and a promise is a promise!"

"Alright. What about Nino? And Marinette?"

I look at Chat Noir reproachfully. He's going too far and he knows it. Rena Rouge crosses her arms, stubborn.

"Nino...is Nino. I don't keep anything from him and you know why. And I told you a hundred times, Marinette is my best friend! When this super-villain attacked her, I had to react. And I regret nothing! I know I can trust her. My secret is safe with her."

I sigh, but I'm still thankful to Alya. I know she takes very seriously the protection of her secret identity, and yet, that day, she hardly hesitated before transforming to save Marinette, her friend she thinks is defenseless. Even after all this time spent fighting side by side, she has no idea who Ladybug really is.

"Speaking of Nino, what is he doing? Is he still getting changed? Seriously, it's not as if he's got a real costume to put on! I'll go get him!"

Alya mumbles away. Chat Noir giggles, still swirling his collectible staff, his Teemo hat precariously balancing on his dishevelled blonde hair and cat ears.

"Nino's in trouble, it would seems. Rena sees red."

I roll my eyes.

"You know it's a sensitive subject for Alya. She feels guilty about Nino, and her friend Marinette who knows her secret. She's afraid she could suffer one day from knowing too much, and you can understand that, can't you? So why do you always have to jab at her?"

"Probably my mischievous side, my Lady. Kittens from a same litter like to sharpen their claws. Builds character."

He unveils his canines in a smirk. I sigh and shrug, trying to hide my own smile.

"When will you stop taking everything as a joke, Chat?"

He put his fake staff on his shoulder and looks at me with a haughty look.

"On the contrary, I'm completely serious, my Lady. What's done is done. With Rena Rouge as her personal bodyguard, Marinette has nothing to fear. As for me, I always keep my eyes open."

I cross my arms on my chest, look back at him with a carefully-constructed nonchalance. I don't know who's hiding behind this black mask and flirty attitude, and vice-versa...but that's perfect like this. If one day Hawkmoth holds one of us in his grasp, he won't be able to pry out of us something we don't know.

Trust and secret before anything else, this is our strength. Our bond.

"So, my Lady, do you feel better?"

"A bit, Kitten."

"So that's settled then. _Purrr_ fect", he quips with a slow wink, like a happy cat.

A group of teenagers approaches us, all proudly wearing simple cosplays – An Evillustrator quite resembling, a Lady Wi-Fi more blonde than red-haired, and a portly Chat Noir. Bright-eyes and rosy-cheeked, they greet hesitantly my team-mate, obviously to get a selfie with him. He instantly takes off his hat and hands it to me with a perfect reverence.

"Will you excuse us, my Lady? My fans are waiting."

The three young girls are already taking pictures of us and giggle while exchanging knowing looks, convinced to be talking to two very good cosplayers. I decide to play along – for now, it's rather nice.

"Again, Chat Noir? I'm gonna start thinking you came to show off, not to see the con!"

He smiles devilishly and glances up at me. Despite of himself, his belt twitches like a cat's tail.

"Are you jealous?"

"Dream on!"

"Always, my Lady!"

Two fingers on his temple, he gives me his customary flirty salute, then walks to his fans, more charming than ever.

"Ladies, what would you like for your pictures? A fight against the Evillustrator? A re-enactment of the battle against the dreadful Lady Wifi?"

Rena Rouge's powerful voice booms behind me.

"Hey, I found Nino! And guess who's almost more popular for pictures than the both of you?"

I turn around and find Carapace, looking as sheepish than Rena Rouge is radiant.

"Stop with that, Alya", Nino mumbles, his hood self-consciously pulled up and his shoulders tensed. "It's already as awkward as it is."

"I just pulled him out of a mad crowd of photographers. He's been assaulted ever since he stepped out of the dressing room and it makes him uncomfortable. That's so cute!"

Trying to ignore the looks of the other visitors, I walk to Nino, accommodating.

"Carapace's apparition is still very recent. Every one of his interventions in town goes viral, people are curious about him. It will pass, Nino."

 _Well, I suppose…?_

"Yeah, right!" Rena Rouge sneers. "You must be the only one cosplaying as Carapace, or at least you're the best-looking one. This is only the beginning!"

"Alya, keep going like this and I'm changing back", Nino fumes. "You already know who I am IRL, so I don't know why I should walk around in costume! And Wayzz was right, what if someone realizes I'm the real Carapace? I'm too noticeable, here!"

Rena Rouge laughs, steps back and raises her voice.

"Seriously, Nino? Have you looked around? We're at _Japan Expo_!"

She gestures wildly at the crowd. Though it's still early, the aisles inside the huge hangar are slowly filling with visitors. And, as always in cons, one person out of three is costumed. There are cosplays everywhere, of varying quality and origins, from the accessory bought on-site to the handmade complete costume, probably the result of dozens of hours of work. Sewing, glueing, moulding, thermoforming, acrylic paints, make-up, hair-does and wigs, nothing is too much or too complex for a cosplayer wishing to pay homage to their favourite character.

It's the first time I visit a con this big. When I'm not busy posing, I stay agape at the talent and creativity of some amateurs. Had I come here as Marinette, I would have been among the first to take dozen of pictures and asking them questions on the materials used.

Rena Rouge scans the crowd of cosplayer with a keen eye, then points at a stand already besieged by clients.

"There! Look, Nino, another Rena Rouge! Have you seen her? She's gorgeous, and she doesn't cheat with a kwami! And there, look at this futuristic Ladybug! Woow, all these lights in her costume! But Chat Noir over there, meh. But it's the thought that counts…!"

She hops up and down, her phone in her hand.

"You can tell this year's theme are the Ladybug mythos! This was the best occasion for us! I'll take tons of pictures and interviews for the Ladyblog, this is gonna be so great!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was a manga and video games fan", Chat Noir sighs half-heartedly.

I elbow him.

"Serves you right for not holding your tongue during our rounds, Kitten. You gave her the perfect excuse to drag us here."

Chat Noir scoffs and tries another approach.

"Mmh, well I, for one, regret nothing, My Lady. Do you like mangas, or comics?"

"Neither, Chat Noir, I don't really have time for this. But..."

I quiet, astonished: in the adjacent aisle, an androgynous silhouette just passed by, all white-powdered faced and shadowed eyes. Long blond platinum hair ondulate down her white dress, as its sides float and fall majestically to the ground. Out of her back sprout two big iron wings, fully articulated. Instead of feathers, they are adorned with stained glass, clicking and shining in the artificial light.

I don't know where this character is from. But I can only admire the cosplayer's prowess – artistic and mechanic –. Mouth agape, I barely register Chat Noir's chuckle, as he puts his chin on my shoulder. I step aside.

"So, you're a cosplay fan? I can picture my Lady as a crafter or a gifted seamstress!"

I shudder and snap back:

"And what about you? I can't believe this is your first convention too. I swear I can hear you purr each time people come to ask you for a picture."

Chat Noir winks and leans to kiss my hand.

"Just one word from you, my Lady, and I'll only pose by your side. Carapace's sex-appeal is more than enough to please all these girls."

While Nino was barely relaxing, he pushes back his hood on his forehead even more, red-faced.

"Dude, are you serious? If Plagg's urges make you play womanizer, good for you. I already have a girlfriend, and a possessive one as that!"

Rena Rouge bursts out laughing, before posing, hand on her hip, for a fan, who thanks her with a thumb-up, phone out and a wide grin on his face..

" _Aaaw_ , but that's because I love you, and you know it", she simpers.

Nino pouts, then smirks in the shadow of his hood.

"Sometimes I wonder. You look like you can handle yourself perfectly without me."

Rena Rouge's nonchalant smile becomes voracious. Dropping her bag theatrically, she ambles to him lasciviously. Nino's even more embarrassed but doesn't step back, arms crossed. She puts a hand on the green symbol adorning his torso, and looks deep into his eyes, suddenly dead serious.

"And what do I have to do for you to stop wondering, partner?"

Nino hesitates for a split second. Catching us all unaware – Including Rena Rouge, according to her small surprised yelp – he grabs her waist and deeply kisses her.

The cosplay fans around promptly raise their phone and camera, over the moon. Chat Noirs whistles appreciatively, and I struggle not to burst out laughing, a hand on my mouth. I know Alya is making tremendous efforts not to bristle her ears out of surprise.

When Carapace and Rena Rouge part, it's hard to say which one of them is the reddest. He mumbles, stubborn, his eyes shining behind his green mask.

"You can start by calming your pheromones, Miss Rena. There are limits to my patience. And two can play this game."

Incredibly, Alya remains speechless, red-cheeked. I opt to help her, and walk to them to whisper:

"Ahem! We agreed to follow the same rules than during our patrols, you two lovers. "No unnecessary displays of affection during working hours", remember?"

Impassive once more, Nino snaps back:

"She started it."

Still speechless, Rena Rouge fumes. She finally walks away with an annoyed groan, turns around and walk to the nearest photograph, to hand him a business card with an email address on it.

"Here, and don't hesitate to send all your pictures. Spread the info around!"

Chat Noir bursts out laughing, almost hysterical.

"She has her head screwed on right, at least! "Blogger-born" indeed! Ladynoir fans have something to worry about."

I frown, puzzled.

"I...What? "LadyNoir?""

Chat Noir winks tenderly at me.

"Oh, my Lady. One day, you should do some research on your own legend. One has to look after it, you know."

I look at him haughtily, along with a smirk.

"But you already do it for the both of us, Kitten."

The crowd shudders suddenly, moving strangely. Rena Rouge runs back to us, starry-eyed.

"He's there! It's not just a rumour, he's there!"

She grabs her bag, all her presence definitely vanished. She looks like Alya more than ever, when she's about to buy the latest issue of her favourite comic. She grabs my wrist and drags me away.

"Come on, come on!"

"Who's there?" Chat Noir wonders, as Alya grabs him by the arm.

"You'll see. You're going to love this! At least...I think!"

She motions Carapace to follow us and presses her way through the crowd, denser than ever. At the intersection of two alleys, there is a new circle of photographers, excessively wide, as if out of respect for the cosplayers. Alya elbows her way furiously, her film camera in her hand.

"That's awesome, it's the first time they're coming to France!"

Our outfits continue to be visually striking, and the astonished fans step aside. We finally reach the first row. Rena Rouge cannot stand still.

"Marinette will regret not to have come! I'll have to record everything for her!"

A bit ill at ease, I focus on the cosplayers posing – a duo – and I'm speechless. Beside me, Chat Noir stills, wide-eyed.

At the centre of the circle of photographers, a young woman in an evening gown red with polka dots smiles, uncrosses slowly her bare arms to pose with her hands on her hips, in a carefully composed attitude. Her black hair with blue accents streams on her shoulders, in two pig-tails with red ribbons. A domino mask completes the look and covers her laughing face.

Behind her camera, Rena Rouge seems to think fast, brushing her temple as though to straighten non-existent glasses.

"That's...Momma Sammu, I think. The cosplayer. Her costume and wig are clearly Ladybug-inspired. She looks a lot like her, don't you think? But the cut of the dress reminds me of something else...and her partner – oh wow, it's really him!"

Rena Rouge hops with glee, and though I'm hiding it as best as I can, I'm barely controlling myself. In the small world of cosplay, there are a few rising stars that caught our eyes those past years. And one of them happened to have won renown playing a role that I know all too well.

Beside Momma Sammu, an arm around her waist, stands a larger-than-life Chat Noir. Silent, eyes piercing proudly behind his black mask, his discheveled blonde hair, he's wearing a costume reminding of my partner's equipment, re-imagined as an evening wear like the gorgeous dress of "his" Ladybug. An actor, cosplayer and renowned dancer that all American conventions have been courting this past year.

" _Uptown Cosplay"._

"That's Uptown!" Alya whisper, overexcited. The organizers waited to the last minute to confirm his presence! But having a con dedicated to the Ladybug mythos without one of the best Chat Noir cosplayers...it would have been a shame!"

I automatically nod, in truth focused on Momma Sammu's dress to memorize all the details. I know very well that I'm too young to wear this kind of dress, even as Ladybug. This cosplayer is clearly adult, and though she innocently smiles at the camera, she moves with a presence and maturity one cannot fake. When Uptown, both mysterious and seductive, leans toward her and whisper something in her ear, she laughs, and whispers something back with a malicious smile.

You can't fake such complicity – even tenderness? – and that's probably why the flashes get even more numerous. Chat Noir and I never act this way during our missions, but I long stopped trying to set things straight with media and fans regarding our relationship.

Rena Rouge and Carapace's apparition, who immediately made their bond public, at least distracted the public's attention. A bit.

"The "best Chat Noir cosplayer"...yeah, right."

Rena Rouge flinches, pulled out of her fangirl's bubble, and I look on my right, surprised. Chat Noir – our Chat Noir – is staring at the actors, a sullen look on his face.

"I looked at his videos...or _her_ videos? I don't get it, is Uptown a man or a woman?"

Rena Rouge shooks her head carefully, still filming.

"There's nothing to get. Uptown doesn't use any specific pronoun on the English-speaking forums. "He", "She", or "Them", it depends. It's hard to translate in French, but you can use "He" or "She" indiscriminately. Basically, Uptown has no gender, or that's sorely his/her business, and not public knowledge. Period."

"Mmh."

There's a pause.

"But if you ask me, anatomically speaking, she's a woman. Only a woman can have such a _feline_ sway when she dances."

"Ok. Nevermind", Chat Noir mumbles, feigning to ignore Alya's last comment. "I've seen her videos. She's overdoing it."

I bit back a chuckle – it's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Oh, are you bothered by her portrayal of the character?" Rena Rouge laughs. "Or her way of dancing? Her adult Chat Noir is considered the best of all! That being said, we're still waiting for a Ladybug cosplayer to match..."

As we talk, a staff member, wearing red uniform and an ear-piece, makes his way through the crowd of fans to the two cosplayers, to say a few words to them. Momma Sammu nods, and as she pulls away from her partner, he bows to her extravagantly yet elegantly before kissing her hand. She lets him do it with a bit of irony. More flashes.

"I think he really looks like you", Nino says, nonchalantly leaning on our Chat Noir's shoulder. "And he's classy in this costume. You'll have to find something like that next time the Mayor invites us to a public ceremony."

"Of course! I'll put Marinette on deck" Rena Rouge says. "I'm sure she'll love this challenge: to create evening dresses for us! And she'll be delighted to see us again, I'm sure!"

 _Oops_. She's right, of course. But Ladybug will have to find an excuse to not have her costume fitted in Marinette Dupaing-Cheng's house, at the same time than the three others.

Momma Sammu has already left the circle, escorted by the manager who came to find her – she probably hosts a conference this morning. A rare, coveted honour for all professional and semi-pro cosplayers. Uptown still poses for a few photos, proud, looking more confident than ever.

"Okay, the bright green bow tie is too much", Nino concedes. "But I still think it's better than your bell, dude."

"What do you mean? My bell is great!" Chat Noir protests, on the defensive. "Anyway, I can't do anything about it, that's Plagg's decision!"

Maybe noticing Chat Noir's angry rant, Uptown finally turns to look at us. His eyes, adorned with emerald green cat-like contacts fall on us four. Until then frozen in a whimsical yet distant expression, his face lights up. He gestures at us enthusiastically, winks at us and does a two thumbs-up. His lips move in a silent comment.

" _Purrfect!"_

I blush despite of myself and try to not blink, flattered – I've been following Uptown and his costume tutorials way before he played Chat Noir and became famous even in France. Rena Rouge yelps with joy while Carapace accepts the compliment with a calm smile. Chat Noir growls – though I'm the only one who can hear it – but he thanks his counterpart with a nod. After one last grandiloquent wave, Uptown leaves the circle too.

"They're going to the main stage", Alya says while checking the floor map. "That's where the semi-finale for the European Cosplay Gathering are taking place! Maybe they're competing! We have to see that!"

Alya already drags me through the crowd, laughing. I look behind me to make sure the boys are following us. Nino shrugs, more moved than annoyed. With a tap in the back, he makes Chat Noir step up. He obeys with a sigh.

When our eyes meet, my partner looks away, sullen. I blink too, surprised.

.

.

.

.

.

 _xxxxxxx_

 _._

 _Continued on the second and last chapter!_

.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part Two

_EDIT: this chapter's layout is a bit unpredictable, I hope the site will display the different fonts. If it doesn't, please excuse me, I'm doing everything I can to make it work!_

 _EDIT 2: Happy MEW year, dear Miraculers! And thank you **Clove** for your comment!_

 _The following passage takes its inspiration in a real cosplay performance, which took place in September 2017 at the Kumoricon convention. It was led by the cosplayers Momma Sammyu and Uptown Cosplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir, masters of ceremonies and guests of honour of the Lip Sync competition finale (read: a "play-back" competition, where cosplayers dance, act and dance to a music of their choice)._

 _For more than one hour, the two heroes delighted the audience with their announcements and shared complicity, before closing the event with a very true, funny and moving interpretation of the "Love Medley" from_ Moulin Rouge _._

 _You can find the performance on youtube (YT) with followings key-words:_

 _"_ _ _Love Medley Uptown cosplay Kumoricon 2017"__

" _Inception" effect guaranteed: Chat Noir remains true to himself as Christian the bashful lover, and Ladybug plays along as Satine, the Moulin Rouge star, a courtesan supposedly closed to the idea of free and sincere love._

 _Apart from the obvious homage to our heroes, Uptown and Momma Sammu are obviously having fun – still managing to turn an amateur Lip Sync into a quasi-professional scenic performance._

 _This being said, the following text is going to merrily spoil the performance and its climax. So don't say I didn't warn you...let's carry on!_

.

.

.

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Paris. A roof, a moonlit night.)_

.

CHAT NOIR/CHRISTIAN the bashful lover, _cheerful, bright-eyed, arms opened as though to embrace all of Paris:_

Love is a many splendored thing ! Love lifts us up where we belong ! All you need is love !

LADYBUG/SATINE the Courtesan, _sighing tiredly_ : Please, don't start that again...

CHAT NOIR, _elated_ : All you need is love…!

LADYBUG, _disillusioned_ : A girl has got to eat!

CHAT NOIR, _teasing_ : All you need is love!

LADYBUG, _stepping forward, more insistent_ : …or she'll end up on the street !

CHAT NOIR, _silencing her with a finger on her lips_ : All you need is love!

LADYBUG, _walking away frowning_ : Uuuh!

 _(He stays dazed. she crosses her arms and mumbles, provoking)_

LADYBUG: …Love is just a game.

CHAT NOIR, _walks to her, proud, daunting, a wide smile on his face_ : I was made for loving you, baby, _(he strokes her cheek)_ and you were made for loving me!

LADYBUG, _pushes him away, puts a hand on his chest and makes him step back_ : The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee! ( _she turns her back and walks away, smiling, her hand outstretched)_

CHAT NOIR, _running after her, begging_ : Just one night, just one night!

LADYBUG, _bopping him on the nose_ : There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!

CHAT NOIR, _swirling, grandiloquent:_ In the name of Love! _(he kneels, hands clasped together as if to pray)_ One night in the name of Love!

LADYBUG, _pushes him away once more_ : You crazy fool! I won't give in to you.

 _(He looses his grin, comes back to her, suddenly very serious)_

CHAT NOIR, _grabbing her hand_ : Don't! …leave me this way. _(he tries to kiss her hand, she lets him do it, inexpressive)_ I can't survive without your sweet love… _(he strokes her cheek, whispering, and closes his eyes)_ Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

 _(she pulls away from his embrace, walks away, head low. His eyes follow her, but he doesn't dare to move)_

LADYBUG, _with a sigh:_ You think that people would have enough of silly love songs…

CHAT NOIR, _pensive_ : I look around me and I see it isn't so. _(he chuckles)_ Oh, no …!

LADYBUG, _crossing her arms, approaching slowly:_ Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…

CHAT NOIR, _raises his hands, innocent-looking_ : Well, what's wrong with that? ( _he slides behind her, whispers in her ear)_ I'd like to know…( _starts again more playfully, turning around her)_ _'_ Cause here I go, again!

 _(He walks to the edge of the roof, does an entrechat gracefully)_

CHAT NOIR, _smiling, elated, towering Paris with his clear voice:_ Love lifts us up where we belong! Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high…!

 _(Ladybug sighs, shrugs, then hurries back to him)_

LADYBUG, _grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the roof as he grimaces:_ Love makes us act like we are fools! _(lets him go)_ Throw our lives away, for one happy day!

 _(He stamps his feet, hesitates, then puts his hands on her cheeks. She quiets)_

CHAT NOIR, _exalted, desperate:_ WE COULD BE HEROES! _(gentler)_ …Just for one day...?

LADYBUG, _steps back and points at him, annoyed_ : You!…You will be mean.

CHAT NOIR, _smiling, sincere_ : No, I won't!

LADYBUG, _with a deep sigh:_ And I… I'll drink all the time _. (walks to the end of the stage)_

 _(He hesitates, seems to ponder, then gives up)_

CHAT NOIR, _hopeful_ : We should be lovers…!

LADYBUG, _sad, disillusioned_ : We can't do that…

CHAT NOIR, _walking gently to her, almost tiptoeing_ : We should be lovers! And that's a fact.

 _(she walks away a bit more, then stops, hesitant. Turning his back to him, she takes off her mask, then faces him, nervous. Startled, he steps back, dumbfounded)_

LADYBUG, _smiles tentatively_ : Though nothing will keep us together…

CHAT NOIR, _astonished, then pensive, looking at his own ring_ : …We could steal time…

 **TOGETHER,** _their eyes locking together_ : **…Just for one day?**

 **TOGETHER,** _walking slowly toward each other, their voice, gesture slowly becoming more assertive:_ **We could be heroes, forever and ever…**

 _(They took their hands, hesitant)_

 **TOGETHER: We could be heroes, forever and ever!**

 _(Chat Noir invites her to put his hand on her shoulder, and grabs her waist respectfully. Their voices are strong, passionate)_

 **TOGETHER: We could be heroes, just because...**

 _(Together, they waltz tentatively)_

CHAT NOIR: …I, and I will always love you!

 _(He stops and makes her swirl. She follows, graceful and smiling)_

LADYBUG: I, and I…

 _(They both stop)_

 **TOGETHER: …Can't help loving...!**

 _(In each other's arms, their voices are but a whisper)_

CHAT NOIR: …You.

 _(He strokes her cheek. She whispers)_

LADYBUG: How wonderful life is…

 _(He smiles as she strokes her chin. They resume the song, looking in each other's eyes)_

 **TOGETHER: …now you're in the world.**

 _(She kisses him)_

.

.

.

 _xxxxxxx_

.

.

.

"That was AWESOME! I can't wait to upload this video! Oh, Marinette is going to regret so much not to have come! She's a _Moulin Rouge_ AND Ladybug fan, this performance was made for her!"

I blush and try to hide my lukewarm enthusiasm. The two cosplayers' performance – with the Love Medley from _Moulin Rouge_ , if you please! – was of very high quality indeed, but it left me really ill-at-ease. Maybe because Ladybug – Momma Sammu – took off her mask without the slightest hesitation? Though I keep telling myself it's just fiction, pure fanservice as Alya put it, it troubled me.

Just like the cosplayer's recoil – Uptown, of course – playing Chat Noir. If it happened in real life, what would Chat Noir do, faced with the real me? Faced with Marinette?

Would he step back too? Out of surprise, of disappointment? Or would he give in to the magic of the moment, just like Uptown did?

 _And this finale..._

My cheeks are burning. Why do I get all worked up about it? And what about this "magic of the moment?"

I knew I shouldn't have watched this number! Not as Ladybug! If she notices my uneasiness, Rena Rouge will tease me for weeks on end – and even tell Marinette all about it. And let's not talk about Chat Noir...

By the way, where is he? Such a number probably motivated him to play lady-killer!

I look around and find him in deep conversation with Carapace. Ever since he saw Chat Noir with a Teemo hat, Nino presses him of questions about the online game. Turns out they're both seasoned players, and since this morning, they talk about strategies, "lanes" and "pentakill" again and again. They're talking breathlessly, between two now-instinctive poses for the fans admiring their "cosplay".

Yet, since we left the main stage and the cosplay competition, Chat Noir is strangely silent, only answering in monosyllables to his partner's affirmations.

"Well, anyway, it was flattering, don't you think?" Rena Rouge carries on. "The awesome Uptown Cosplay did it again! And this dress, Ladybug! Have you seen your alter ego's dress?"

She grabs me by my shoulders and invites me to watch again the best parts on her camera. I wince: Rena Rouge still has trouble controlling her strength, and the excitement due to the competition doesn't help.

"A mix of Satine's costume and your own suit! I'm sure it would inspire Marinette for her next creation! What material did she use, for this shiny effect, do you think? And for it to float like this when Uptown made her swirl? What was it, velvet?"

I chuckle: as Alya or Rena Rouge, her high spirits are contagious, as always. I look at the video and chose my words carefully.

"Hum...I'm not an expert, I'm sorry..."

I think velvet would be to heavy to allow such a flowing effect. Ideally, I should see the dress up close, but I don't think it would be easy to approach Momma Sammu. Her version of Ladybug troubles me: it's a very popular version of myself, but it has nothing to do with who I really am. I understand now Chat Noir's problem with Uptodwn before the semi-finales.

Nino went to get drinks, and Chat Noir, next to us, keeps silent. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, surprised to see him so pensive. He looks as unsettled than me by the two cosplayers' charm. Who would have thought?

A forty-something woman timidly approaches Chat Noir to ask for a picture with her two sons waiting behind her. She has to repeat her question several times before my partner stops zoning out and nods.

"Are you sure you don't mind? You must be bothered a lot, your costume is so well-made!"

To my relief, Chat Noir's grin reappears.

"No trouble! If I didn't want to be photographed, I would have come in civilian clothes!"

He even bows deeply, and the mother steps back, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, thank you! Since Chat Noir saved us from Gigantitan's attack, my children are all about him! Boys, come on!"

After looking for my silent approbation, Chat Noir leaves me his bag and his hat, then kneels to be at level with the boys.

"Hello, lads! So you're my future replacements? I'm lucky!"

The two kids' eyes – they're twins – shine as if Christmas had come early. One is Chat Noir, the other Chat Blanc, this antagonized version of my partner that keeps spreading on the web.

"Akumatized Chat Noir". The fans can have some morbid ideas...but in this context, I have to admit that they're rather cute.

Comforted by Chat Noir's cheerful and considerate attitude – really, he knows his way around kids – I come back to Alya's video. My friend is still analysing the scene word by word, and I end up joining her, amused. Last time I saw her like this, that was when she discovered never-seen-before pictures of my fight against Dark Cupid on the web – well, mostly my "kiss" with Chat Noir. The mere thought of it makes me blush again.

 _A rescue. It was only a rescue._

"And have you seen Uptown? Such class, such presence! Such restraint, such maturity! I know someone who should take notes, huh?"

She elbows me gently, chuckling. She shudders suddenly, then glances at the clock in the corner of her screen.

"Wait, what time is it? Uptown's conference on the art of playing a character is in ten minutes! And that's on the other end of the hangar! If we're lucky, we might have some seats! Come one, **Marinette**!"

She grabs me by the arm and runs through the crowd. After a few steps, I freeze. Panicking.

What did she call me…?

 _ **No?!**_

I pull away from her, and Rena Rouge turns to me, surprised.

"Huh...are you alright, Ladybug? Something's wrong?"

I jump, back from my surprise. Alya walks to me. As I avoid her gaze, she gently grabs my shoulder.

"Ladybug? You're very pale all of a sudden. What's going on? Akuma alert?"

Her ruby eyes watch me with a sincere concern. I comfort her as I can.

"No. Erm...I'm alright. I think I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll meet you there, Rena Rouge."

"Alright..."

She has a contrite smile.

"Sorry I got carried away, we love this artist so much, my friend Marinette and I! I promised her to bring tons of videos and details, maybe even an autograph. And Uptown playing Chat Noir on a Moulin Rouge Lip Sync, that was brilliant! Oh, I regret so much not having been able to convince her to come!"

She bursts out laughing.

"That's dumb, isn't it? But since I joined you, it's as if I've become an even more passionate fan! Sorry, even before I was Rena Rouge, I'm a lost cause when it comes to the Miraculous…!"

She waves at me, her ears twitching happily despite of herself. Thankfully, the crowd is very dense and among all the cosplayers, no one pays attention to us.

"I'll rush in! We'll meet there? Nino, come here!"

I try to answer, but she's already gone, followed by Nino back from the refreshment stall. I stay dazed for a few seconds, before sighing with relief. My legs feel like jelly.

" _Come on, Marinette!"_

It was only a slip. A slip, maybe because I was enthusiastic just like Marinette would be next to Alya. She didn't even notice it. And she hasn't noticed my brief panic attack.

 _ **Pfew.**_

I strengthen my grip on Chat Noir's bag and turn away. I can't wait for him to finish his photos with the twins, so we can step out of this hangar. The atmosphere in the crowded aisles is becoming unbearable, and having to stop and pose every other step makes matters worse...

I cross my partner's _astonished_ gaze. I freeze again, surprised.

He's carrying the Chat Noir twin on his hips – the kid is over the moon – while at his feet the Blanc twin swirls enthusiastically the fake staff. After one last picture, their mother approaches, repeating her thanks. Looking absent, Chat Noir puts the kid down and takes his staff back, greets the two children and their parents with a wave. When, finally, the family walks away, his green eyes come back to me, and I'm scared to find them so wide. As though...unbelieving.

After one long silence, Chat Noir smiles. A very hesitant, yet bright smile. A smile that I'm sure I've seen somewhere else, but I can't say where for sure.

He mouths a word in silence, and my heart misses a heartbeat.

" _...Marinette?"_

.

.

.

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life it way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know, 'til then…_

 _._

 _._

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _._

 _When can I see you again…?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued...?_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _Thanks to my dear friend Vanamonde for translating SYCD._

 _._

 _I hope you liked it?_

 _There's a sequel (the equivalent of a double episode of Miraculous, actually), but writing it is not among my top priorities...unless there's demand for it?_

 _._

 _A word to the wise. Thank you, and see you soon!_

 _Elenthya – Writer_

 _Vanamonde – Translator_


	3. Chapter 2 - Just the Beginning?

Chapitre 2 – …Just the beginning?

 _From Elenthya the author:_

 _Hello!_

 _One year later, here we go again!_

 _SYCD acted like a one-shot with a (shameless) cliffhanger, but it's actually a multi-chapter fic. It has a beginning, a middle and a decent ending ever since its creation in 2017, but my main Miraculous fic, "Blanc, Rouge, Noir", as well as some other fandom projects took all my attention those past years. Nevertheless, SYCD often wins me over, and I find myself writing it slowly but surely, especially when I need to blow some steam (the French readers of BRN know what I'm talking about. As for the others...but what are you doing here? Go read BRN's prologue, so you know what it's about! You might like it…)_

 _I suggest we lift the veil on what SYCD truly is – that is, the challenge I wager with myself to write a scenario worthy of an episode of the series, with some fun, some fan-service (but not too much), action, mystery and, why not, a little interesting morale. And keeping it accessible for everyone (unlike BRN, which goal is to offer a more mature vision of the Miraculous Universe)_

 _My estimate over the number of chapters is 7 or 8...but I'm often wrong!_

 _Have a good read!_

 _From Vanamonde the translator:_

 _Hello everyone! After a small hiatus, here we are again with another chapter! It's been a joy for me to translate, and I hope you'll love reading it as much as I did!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"… _Marinette ?"_

.

.

.

.

He knows...

 **He knows ?**

 **He knows !**

" **Ladybug? Wait!"**

Thankfully, Cat Noir's stunned cry catches the people's attention, and make them move away quickly when they see us running. I'm rushing, head down, my ears wheezing. The crowd is thick, the air smothering.

 _Air. I need some air._

" **My Lady!"**

My team mate's voice become more pressing – and closer: he's right behind me. I accelerate as I grab my yo-yo – the real one, this time. I throw it toward the hangar ceiling. The wire catches a metal beam, and an unstoppable force pulls me from the ground. I pass over the colourful crowd of passers by and cosplayers, and the surprised exclamation make way to calls and cries of joy. The wind's not enough to cool down my nauseous anguish.

What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me?

He knows. He guessed.

Is it really this bad? Yeah, of course it is!

I need to think.

…air. Fresh air.

 _ **Quickly!**_

I finally reach the end of the gigantic hangar. The strollers, focused on the stands, haven't noticed me yet. I let myself fall behind a fence, run toward the entrance and passes through the gates, weaving in and out between the ever-growing crowd of visitors. Outside, the sun is scorching, but at least I can breathe. I slow down on a few metres, my heart pounding in my chest, never minding the few people watching me with surprise, slightly suspicious. I avoid their gaze and go sit on a concrete block, dragging my feet like your average cosplayer driven to exhaustion by the Expo, and after a few moments, everybody ignores me.

After the ruckus of the alleys, the silence in the huge parking would almost knock me out, but my uneasiness is only growing stronger. Without nothing to do, I'm so ashamed of myself I could slap myself. I curl up on myself and grab my head with both hands.

 _Drat, drat, drat!_

I didn't see anything coming! I was so surprised by Alya's slip that I betrayed myself. In front of all these people. What if Cat Noir hasn't been the only one who understood?

I shudder, drenched in cold sweat: what if he blew my cover? Non, it's not his style. But what about a misunderstanding, or during a fight, in front of Carapace or Rena Rouge? He wouldn't do in on purpose, but the result would be the same!

"My Lady…!"

I'm startled, pulled from my pondering. We have to talk. But...no, not now.

 _And not here!_

My team mate surges from the hangar and scrutinizes the onlookers, without paying attention to their clapping and enthusiastic calls. With his whipping tail and his staff he's folding with a seasoned gesture, he's not trying to fool anyone, and many already understood he wasn't just your average cosplayer. With clenched teeth, I grab my yo-yo and reach the roof of the hangar, to get definitely out of sight.

"Please, wait!"

And just as I feared, Cat Noir saw me. He lands near me gracefully, and I walk away without a look, red with shame and anger.

"Please, listen to me! My Lady..."

I stop, out of habit, surprised by his suddenly begging voice. My desperate flight suddenly seems out of place. What if I was imagining things? What if he didn't understand anything, never guessed anything?

No, no. I saw it in his eyes, I read it on his lips. My name. The real one.

" _Marinette."_

He _knows_. He saw me hesitate, and he understood. How could I have been so careless?!

"Ladybug…?"

"What, Cat Noir? I have to leave!"

I turn to him, trying to look natural. He closes to me, all smiles. His eyes sparkle with happiness, his cheeks are reddened by excitement. I would have found it cute...

 _...In different circumstances._

"Ladybug, everything's alright", he exclaims, over the moon. "It's just...so great! I should have guessed it was you! Ah, what a ditz I am! I can't believe it!

Panic – the one that made me run away just a few minutes away – almost engulfs me again. He knows. What am I going to do now?

 _What should I do?_

Clumsily, I try to calm him down.

"Cat Noir, I'm in a hurry. Let's call it a day, okay?"

He shakes his head and even jumps up and down.

"No no, you don't understand! Trust me! You have to know, you too!"

He closes to me again, and I instinctively steps back. I'm afraid, but I don't really know why.

"Cat Noir, no!"

I turn abruptly and walk to the end of the roof.

"Ladybug, please!"

I raise my yo-yo, ready to fly on the neighbouring roofs.

"Ladybug…!"

A hand closes on my wrist. My heart leaps in my chest when he whispers, hopeful:

"…Marinette?"

" **NO! Let me go!"**

I pull away and glare at him. He finally quiets, wide-eyed. My screams echoes on the roofs for a while. I carry on with a lower tone, infuriated.

"I don't want to know who you are! If our kwamis made us swear to keep our identities a secret, that must be for a reason! We have to think about it!"

"But...my Lady..."

I clench my fists when faced with his sheepish face. He's so annoying! Why do I always have to keep telling him the rules? Can't he think about the consequences, just for once?

"I just want you to know, it's so absurd. Actually, I'm..."

"No! Shut up!"

I step back, and Cat Noir's wide grin disappears for good. His hands fall by his sides. His sparkling eyes are veiled with sadness, and I'm suddenly ashamed. Ashamed of torment him like that, when he had always wanted to lift the secret.

But I know he'll get over it. He always does. It's Cat Noir, after all.

"I made a mistake", I groan. "Nevermind what you understood, I don't want to know anything more. I need some air. So leave me alone!"

I barely control my movements. My yo-yo flies, taking me above the roofs. I glance over my shoulder and, to my relief, Cat Noir doesn't follow.

I rush through the city with burning eyes. Tikki. I need to talk to Tikki. She'll find the words. She'll know what to do.

Cat Noir knows. And me, the only thing I'm sure of is that I do not want to know.

It's worse than that: I _cannot_ know.

.

.

"Marinette, calm down!"

I can't stand still. A mere pigeon landing on the roof of my room startles me. What if Cat Noir comes here? After all, he knows where I live since our fight against Evillustrator! What if he makes a blunder? What if my parents notice him? They would want some explanations about why there is a superhero in their daughter's room! What can I say to them? I'm already running out of excuses for the classes I skip! And what if I'm grounded for good for this?

 _What will I do?!_

"Marinette !"

And what if someone notices him when he prowls around here? Or worse, what if they learn at school that Cat Noir stalks me without an explanation? What would they say? Everyone knows Cat Noir is the Casanova type, so what would Adrien think? And Alya? She would grill me, and I would crack in front of everyone and...

"Marinette! Stop pulling your hair or you'll end up bald!"

Tikki's small, high-pitched voice pulls me out of my furious contemplation of the wooden floor, and I stare at her with fear. With a stubborn sigh, she pinches my left hand without warning.

"Ouch! Tikki!"

I cross my arms before she tries that stunt again. I glare at her, and she returns the sentiment.

"Now, sit down!" she squeaks, her antennas shuddering. "And tell me everything."

I obey with ill-grace and let myself fall on my desk chair, which moves and hit my desk. Tikki overs near me, authoritative.

"I'm listening. Keep it simple!"

Suddenly at loss for words, I look down.

"I...I ruined everything. Cat Noir knows who I am, now."

"But, how?"

The Japan Expo scene keeps playing in my head, over and over. Rena Rouge's slip, my freezing noticed by Cat Noir. My stupid flight instead of denying everything or carrying on regardless, like a true super heroine should have when faced with a joke.

And Cat Noir's insistence. And his eyes when I had to – again – set things straight...

 _Drat...drat! Drat!_

I curl up and massages my skull, feeling a headache. I'm too close to Alya and Nino in real life, and as such I haven't been careful enough. We never should have met outside of a mission. What got over me when I accepted Alya's offer?

"Marinette, your hair!"

I jump out of my chair and start pacing again.

"I ruined everything, Tikki! I made a stupid mistake and Cat Noir recognized me. He recognized Marinette. The worst thing is, I didn't even try to deny, I ran away! Ran away, can you imagine! What kind of Ladybug would do such a thing?! I'm so dumb!"

"No, no", Tikki's busy voice tweets as she follows me in my coming and goings. "And then? What happened?"

I freeze when remembering Cat Noir: first radiant, then startled, then silent. Left alone on the hangar roof, the very same hangar where we met this morning, already transformed. We then mingled with the costumed visitors crowd to meet Rena Rouge and Carapace outside the dressing rooms. I was nervous at the idea that people wouldn't buy our cosplayer routine, but Cat Noir was confident, comforting, and even charming. Right away, he knew how to act with the curious visitors – encumbering himself with a bag-pack and his Teemo hat completely out of context, mixing rookie actor's mistakes and more or less convincing smiles – and people bought it. I only had to follow him.

 _...what wouldn't I give to restart this day over?_

"Marinette? What happened next?"

I swallow with difficulty.

"I told Cat Noir to stop following me. I directly went home. I'm so angry at myself, everything's my fault!"

Tikki stares at me as though she was seeing me for the first time.

"But...but come on, Marinette, it's not that bad!"

"Huh?"

"When I saw you lamenting like this, I thought something horrible had happened! That Ladybug had been recognized by civilians, or that Cat Noir had been injured! But nothing else happened there?"e.

I stare at her in silence, bewildered, then nod.

"Huh...no?"

"Oh, Marinette…!"

She has a big, tired sigh, and her hovering immediately becomes less majestic. I instinctively reach out my hands to catch her fall. On my palms, she gently shakes her head and smiles gently, a bit mockingly.

"It happened many times in the past for Cat Noir and Ladybug to reveal their identities to each other. Most of the time, it was intentional, and allowed them to keep contact in the civilian world. I doesn't change anything to your partnership, Marinette."

I stare at her with astonishment. Is she serious?

"R-really? But I thought it was important! The first day, you told me the secret had to be kept at any cost!"

 _I don't understand anything anymore!_

"Of course, Marinette, that's what I said. As long as you didn't establish a relation of mutual trust, it was very important. Of course, you're a bit too young to know everything, but you know each other well, now. I'm sure you'll know how to sort things out."

I let myself fall on my couch, out of words, bewildered. Tikki lets me take it in, a comforting smile on her lips. I find myself looking for my breath, as though I had forgotten to breathe during the last few minutes – or hours? – I relax my shoulders, surprised to find them tensed.

"So...so, that's all then? Cat Noir knows about me...and nothing else will happen?"))

Tikki shakes her head with a squeal.

"No, nothing else. What's done is done, Marinette. You have to move forward, now."

"But...Cat Noir wanted to tell me who he was!"

"And? That's his right!"

"And...but, I don't want to know, Tikki! I can't!"

"And it's your right to refuse, too. But why does it matter so much to you, Marinette?"

Tikki's voice becomes strangely sweet, almost expectant. I understand that her question is a lot less innocent that it seems. My mother does the same thing when she wants me to think hard about what I'm about to answer...

I look down, grasping with an uneasiness hard to pin down. After a long silence, Tikki leaves my palms and levitates at eye level.

"Marinette, why is it so important to you for him to keep his secret?"

I gulp, my stomach in a knot. And I finally find my words.

"I...I think I'm a bit scared, that's all. When Cat Noir...well, when he called me Marinette, I thought about Nino and Alya, our families...if one day, a super villain came to know our true identities, they would all be in danger, right?"

"Indeed. Carry on..."

"And Cat Noir looked so impatient and happy to tell me who he was, but he doesn't realize how dangerous it would be! Imagine, Tikko, if one of us got captured by Hawkmoth? He could tell him everything! Rena Rouge and Carapace's identity, and...and maybe Cat Noir's certain he would never betray us, but me, I'm not sure I could resist if it happened to me. I don't want to take that risk. I cannot."

I take a difficult breath, on the edge of tears, but strangely calmer now that I realized the origin of this fear.

"Cat Noir is the only one of us whose identity is completely unknown to me, now. I much rather carry on like this. You never know what could happen."

Tikki nods with a slight smile.

"Then you did well, Marinette. Preserving your team mate's anonymity and security is an excellent reason to keep the secret. But did you explain it to Cat Noir?"

I shudder, taken aback. Why? For him who knows me so well, it must be evident...no?

Maybe not, now that I think about it. If I needed so long and Tikki's help to understand...

I feel myself turning pale, and my anguish comes back with a vengeance as I remember our last exchange.

"No...no, I didn't tell him. I was freaking out...I even shouted at him to leave me alone! Oh no, no no no no!"

Tikki lands on my lap to keep me from pacing again. She knows me well.

"Then you have to explain this to him, Marinette. I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him things in a calm and sound manner, like you just did."

I look at her in silence, and she shots me a cheerful smile. So small, and yet so wise. She's right, as always...for one second, I regret that she's not able to stay by my side when I face Cat Noir. But, what if I chose to meet him as a civilian?

After a few lingering seconds, I decide otherwise. No, I feel that it's under the Ladybug persona that I have to settle this. Even if Cat Noir knows who's hiding behind the mask now.

"Alright. But...but I don't want to wait for the next Akuma attack. Do you allow me to…?"

Tikki's smile become beaming.

"Of course!"

She nestles against my cheek for a quick hug, then hover back.

"Tikki, spots on", I whisper.

My kwami disappears in a red and silver lightning. I feel the suit wrapping me like a second skin, both warm and comforting, teeming with a barely-contained energy. Lighter in body and in mind, I grab my yo-yo and activates the communicator. I glance outside, and notice with surprise that it's almost night-time. The journey back home had been a long one, since after exiting the Expo, I chose to detransform and take the first metro station, to mix with the crowd in case Cat Noir tried to find me.

Public transportation after the Japan Expo. A very bad idea...

" _Ready to let the cat get your tongue? Leave a message!"_

My team mate's cheerful voice brings me back to the present. I smile, and automatically clears my throat.

"Cat Noir? I know it's late, but...Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Really...I would like to talk. We could try to see each other this weekend? I...Call me back, please. Otherwise, I...I'll try to call again tomorrow morning. Okay…?"

I wince, infuriated by my own stammering. Heck, if he had any doubts about my secret identity, my clumsiness just blew them away.

"Er...good night."

I hang up reluctantly. After a few minutes of complete silence, I detransform, and Tikki reappears. Her smiles wanes when she sees my defeated face.

"Well?" she asks me, without much hope.

"He probably was detransformed, I only could leave a message. Can Plagg and you feel if there's a waiting message?"

Tikki frolics, thinking.

"In theory, yes. But I never really knew if Plagg was absent-minded, or if he turned a deaf ear just to avoid transforming. Maybe a bit of both?"

She soothes her observation with a whimsical wink.

"I'll let you know as soon as a message comes up. Now tell me, were there cookies back there?"

I smile, feeling a bit better.

"Not quite, but who knows, you might like it?"

Grabbing my bag, I pull out the sweets and fruit jelly assortment I bought earlier. With a squeal of joy, Tikki twirls and disappears inside the paper bag. I burst out laughing.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll see Cat Noir and explain everything. He will understand, I'm sure of it.

.

A roof. A full moon night. A disenchanted groan.

"I only you knew. I can't stand his whining anymore!"

"Oh, kitty. It's that bad?"

"Mercy. I want it to stop."

A chuckle.

"They're far from being our first Holders. You know you have to let things pass, like always."

Mumbles.

"What happened today is far from mundane. You know very well what it means, Sugarcube."

"Mmh. But once again, there's nothing we can do. We have to wait, Kittycat..."

"How long, on your side?"

Silence. Then a hesitant tweet.

"I'm not too sure. You know it's hard for her."

"Ah, hard cheese…!"

A yawn. A sigh.

"It has to end. My kid's been scolded again for disappearing without warning. And he worries me."

"You're exaggerating..."

A silence.

"I'm serious. He _worries me_."

"Really? It was fine, until now."

"But the game has changed. The Balance is broken, isn't it?"

A silence. Then a whisper.

"Dawn's coming. You should go home, Kittycat. I'll do my best."

.

.

" _I'll do my best..."_

.

Thumps, repeating. They flare my headache awake. A muffled voice.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

I mumble in my pillow, sweating. It's so hot…

One last knock, then a metallic clank. Same voice, clearer now.

"Marinette? Hey! Wakie-wakie!"

Someone opens a window: the traffic sounds joins to the whirring of my fan. Someone grabs my blanket and pulls it down. I curl up instinctively and grumble. A laugh answers me.

"Still in pajamas? I can't believe it! Get up, sweetie! It's Saturday!"

"Grmbl...that's the point..."

I crack open one eye. Leaning on my mattress, a few centimetres from my nose, Alya stares at me with her big eyes. I gasp and recoil instinctively.

" **AH**!"

"Geeeet uuuuup sleeeeeepy heaaaad", she whispers with a voice from beyond the grave before bursting out laughing. "Come on, hurry up!"

She jumps from the chair she used to get to my level, then makes a ballet move quite comical and a far cry from Rena Rouge's grace. I struggle to get up and glare at her from my mezzanine. My head feels like it's caught in a vice, and my sweat-soaked tank top sticks to my skin. I didn't sleep well, as often when the summer sun overheats my attic bedroom.

"We're going to the Expo, remember? Get up! I did a reconnaissance yesterday, it's going to be so-great!"

The weight on my shoulder increases. The mere idea of going back in the overcrowded alleys would almost make my room bearable.

 _That, and yesterday's blunder... Drat!_

I fall back among my pillows, vanquished, and yawn hard. Leaning on the open window, Alya has a jaded sigh while checking her phone.

"Wow, what a serious lack of motivation! You didn't forget Adrien would meet us there, I hope? You're planning on taking a shower or you're going out like this?"

I stop my stretching and my eyes go wide. A deep silence. Then I jump up.

 _ **OHTHATSRIGHT!**_

I run down the stairs leading to my bed and grab my clothes laying on the couch.

"Give me five minutes!

"You're getting ten, sweetie. As always..."

I lock myself in the bathroom, my heart pounding in my chest.

"The metro's probably going to get crowded," Alya shouts from my room. "So don't hang around. The sooner we leave the better!"

Out of habit, I wash my face, but a glance in the mirror and my sweaty back convince me that a shower is in order.

"I've got so many things to tell you about yesterday!" Alya carries on from behind the door. "It was amazing to be with the team! Cat Noir played along like a champ for the fan pictures, and Ladybug was just so sweet! Nino was a bit stuck-up, of course, but..."

I wince a smile and give up trying to answer with anything else than a few hurried "yes". My ideas aren't clear yet, and I absolutely don't want to betray myself again. Marinette knows who Rena Rouge is since she saved Marinette, and Alya knows I know. But Alya doesn't know about my secret identity – she keeps insisting to introduce Ladybug to her best friend Marinette! Until now I managed to slither my way out of this. "Really Alya, Ladybug has better things to do than meeting a mere civilian like me!" But I'll have to find a proper solution one day...

I run under the shower, and the warm water helps me gather my thoughts. Yesterday, Ladybug was beside Alya, not Marinette. She's going to tell me all about her day, and I'll have to marvel at everything, just like her missions. The mere thought of it makes me sigh, tired in advance.

Well, nothing can be done about that. It's often quite funny to rediscover our interventions through Alya's eyes, who is quite good at embellishing stories and magnifying Ladybug and Cat Noir' s "prowesses" – her words, not mine.

When I go out of the shower after some quick ablutions, I let the water run and whisper as I wrap myself in a towel.

"Tikki?"

My kwami surges from the tiled wall and greets me with a silent grin. As always when Alya comes to wake me up, she must have gone on the roof, among my window boxes – she loves my flowers, which allow them to watch the city below to her heart's content.

She answers the question burning my lips before I even ask it.

"No message, Marinette. I'm sorry."

I feel my heart tighten. I glance at my phone: 7.10 am. Alya wasn't joking when she said to "get up early". The Expo is on the other side of Paris, but still!

"It's still early. Cat Noir must be sleeping. Yesterday was exhausting."

Tikki nods, convinced and comforting. She swirls with surprise when Alya knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey, hurry up! Your parents made us a breakfast to go, and I'm hungry!"

.

.

"So, what about your expo yesterday? What did you think of it?"

I almost choke on my chocolate croissant. As I try to not spit it out, I glance at Alya with terror.

"Huh?"

Too busy enjoying her croissant, she doesn't notice anything.

"You seen any interesting designers? Were there shows? Tell me all about it!"

I sigh with relief: she's alluding to the Salon de la Couture, which takes place on the other side of Paris, and not the Japan Expo. It was the perfect alibi, both to justify my absence to my parents and Alya and to free a whole day for my alter ego Ladybug.

It takes me a few more seconds to gather my ideas and avoid a blunder.

"It was awesome! With the Fashion Agreste Week starting today, the shows were quite prestigious! There's a rumour saying Gabriel Agreste himself is going to orchestrate a wave of hiring, so every amateur designer is trying to shine..."

I add a myriad of details about the stands and shows. Unable to sleep last night, I roamed specialized websites looking for anecdotes and photos from the Salon, in case Alya decided to grill me a bit about my day. But to my relief, the discussion rails back quickly on her "Super-hero's day off" at the Japan Expo.

"Oh but wait, you have to see this!"

Alya shoves her backpack in my hands and rummages through it to get her state-of-the-art camcorder – result of several months of intense babysitting – and turns it on triumphantly.

"Yesterday we saw an amazing show! You're going to love it!"

Reluctantly, I lean on to re-discover Momma Sammu and Uptown Cosplay's show. The same strange uneasiness takes hold of me as the two actors bicker and tease each other on stage, and I look away. In the depths of Alya's open backpack, a small red silhouette winks at me whimsically. I smile faintly in response – Trixx looks alright. I suppose that the ruckus of the convention, our two kwamis will be able to chat to their hearts' content in my friend's bag…

Alya squirms on her seat as the video reaches the "key moment" and I purse my lips when the onstage Ladybug takes off her mask after a mere hesitation. "Her" Cat Noir's recoil reminds me of the original's reaction – and our last discussion on the hangar roof. I bite my lip, impatient. I can't wait to set things straight with him!

The video ends of the public's thunderous applause. Alya lowers her camcorder and stares at me, all starry-eyed.

"So? Awesome, right?"

I don't know what to say, but the good thing about Alya when she's that ecstatic, is that she can hold the conversation all by herself, as long as I throw in some words from time to time. The discussion that follows is very similar – maybe a bit less overexcited? – to the one she had with Ladybug yesterday, except that this time I can finally give remarks on my alter-ego's costume – the cut of her dress, the fabric she used. To my disarray, Alya didn't give up on her idea to give our whole team a "proper" formal clothing.

"Imagine, you could finally meet Ladybug, and see Cat Noir again! I told her how talented you are, they're delighted! We just have to set up a meeting so you can take their measures!"

 _Ouch_. I really need to come up with an iron-clad excuse to explain Ladybug's absence.

"...and just imagine the exposure you could get! Well, unless you want to remain anonymous?"

I think about it for a few seconds, surprised, but her question is legit. On one hand, the less links I have with the Paris superhero team, the better. On the other hand, it's the kind of stunt that would look good on my resume. After all, the _Maison Agreste_ hires new interns each year, and middle school's almost over...

"Why not? I don't have any urgent commission right now."

Alya muffles an overexcited "Yes!" before biting into her second croissant.

The metro wagon has slowly filled up, and it's become impossible to speak openly of the "superhero day out". While we finish our breakfast, the stations fly by.

"Anyway, it's great that you said yes. You could finally tell me what you think about it, about what's happening...between _them_ ", she whispers on a conspiracy tone.

"What, "between them?" what do you mean?"

"Well, they kind of left without telling us yesterday, and there wasn't any alert or anything. It's as if…."

She lowers her tone again, and her smile becomes predatory.

"...as if they wanted to enjoy the convention just the two of them?"

I almost choke – again – and barely manage to swallow my fruit juice.

"W-What?! Y-ou think they..."

Alya bursts out laughing.

"I'm joking, girl! Now that I'm in the known, I know they're not together, and it won't happen anytime soon. Though, between love and hate, you know what they say!"

She thinks about it for a short while, and I pale despite of myself. She finally shakes her head.

"Ah, I must be dreaming, just like most of their fans", she laments, swinging her camcorder around. "But they're so...two birds of a feather! At first, I felt a bit lonely, actually. You can tell they've been working together for a long time. It's hard to find a place alongside them, you know."

I raise my eyebrows, surprised. It's the first time I hear her talking about her relationship with Ladybug and Cat Noir in these terms.

"It's still obvious that C...hum, that _he's_ got the hots for her", Alya whispers after glancing at the crowded wagon. "He's charming with everyone, including me – well, he would tell you that's only gallantry. But...his gallantry with me isn't his gallantry with _her_. You know what I mean?"

"N-no? Not quite..."

Alya smiles sheepishly.

"Nevermind. Anyway, she's not interested, and he's not the giving up type, but...the more time passes, the more I realize it. Cat Noir really loves her. It's quite sad to see, sometimes."

She ponders again for a while, then whispers an apology.

"Sorry. I maybe shouldn't tell you about this, it's their business, after all."

She whips out her camcorder again and shows me images from another conference. I follow the video distractingly, in truth mortified.

Cat Noir, the hots for me? Come on. Alya's surely imagining things. Rena Rouge works alongside us for a few weeks only, and still has troubles telling truth from lies in Cat Noir's chivalrous jokes. The proof? He acted with Marinette exactly the same way the day of the attack of the Evillustrator: as a big seductive goof. I roll my eyes and avoid to set Alya on it again. This is too slippery a subject for me to carry on without risking to betray myself.

 _I did enough already…_

Cat Noir's sincere, disproportionate joy from yesterday comes back in my mind, and my heart aches slightly. I glance at my half-opened satchel: from the darkness, Tikki easily understands my silent question, and shakes her head. Still no message from Cat Noir. I sigh. His kwami should have warned him. Is he sulking?

I just have to wait for Hawkmoth to act again. Alya's set up her phone so she can be warned at anytime of any Akuma attack, so I won't have to check social media to be up to date with Parisian news.

"Well, girl, are you ready for your date with Adrien?"

I'm startled, shiver, brought back to reality.

"Wh-what is what is it that you s-say? It's not a date! It's j-just a day out with friends, nothing more!"

Alya's smile turns mischievous.

"Yes, of course. You two just came to play the third wheel to Nino and me. Sweetie, it's been going on for too long! It has to change!

"I don't see what you mean, Alya!"

I lower my eyes, red as a tomato as Alya keeps teasing me that there is "only three stations left before the leap". I sigh, in torture.

Well, the good news is that, with Adrien around, I'll be too shy and clumsy to betray anything Ladybug in me!

Two stations left. Then one. My heart pounds in my chest, and I realize that walking the Expo alleys again, as a civilian, fills me with a strange apprehension. Probably linked to what happened yesterday. I mentally shake myself.

Hey! Yesterday was yesterday, and today, Adrien will be there. Frankly, what's the worse that could happen?

.

.

"WOW! Yesterday I thought the cosplayers were good, but today they're on a whole other level! Look at them!"

 _Just let me die, okay?_

"When you come close, you realize it's not always perfect, but from afar, the illusion's perfect! Marinette, have you seen this? The elves, over there!"

Alya grabs me by the shoulders and shows me an entire group of fans in coordinated costumes – very Lord of the Rings-y – but I sigh.

"That's great, Alya."

My friend groans. Gently, she pulls me in a less-crowded alley.

"Oh, come on, smile! We'll have other occasions, I'm sure:"

"But it was today that mattered", I lament. "We've been preparing the Expo for weeks!"

Alya has an imploring look at Nino, who shrugs, confused. She tries, with some forced enthusiasm.

"Adrien probably regrets it very much, too. But maybe he can come this afternoon? You never know!"

"I doubt that", Nino replies as he checks his phone. "In his text, he says that his father's taking him to a shooting, then a show at the Salon de la Couture, so he'll probably be busy all day..."

There is a growl, the pressure on my shoulders increases, and I don't even need to raise my head to know Alya's glaring at Nino. He immediately stammers:

"Buuuuut yeah yeah, Alya's right, you never know!"

I sigh, defeated. Adrien will not come, Nino told us on the steps of the Palais des Expositions. If I had known, I would have stayed home…

Nino texts something again, probably to Adrien, but he received no answer yet. Alya pats my back, obliging: she definitely stopped telling me about her day, maybe realizing that it bummed me out – without explanations. And Cat Noir who still isn't answering...

I shudder, suddenly realizing my own defeatism. I told it myself, we've been preparing our Japan Expo visit for more than a month. Nino couldn't wait to rummage through all the second-hand manga booths, Alya's mind is set on the cosplay shows and the pictures she intends to take, and I wanted to visit every inch of the Creators Corner, to renew my contact list and ideas for my next sewing projects. I can't simply ruin the mood!

"Anyway, we've got an Expo to visit, right? Where do we start?"

I stick out my chest, while trying to forget my the lump in my throat. Alya beams at me with pride. Nino takes out his plan and immediately reminds us of the things we can't miss – a demo of Japanese DJs, the showcase of one of our favourite artist, the World Cosplay Competition finale this afternoon...

The morning flies by without us really noticing, between geeky conferences, window shopping and improvised shootings in the Expo alleys. I'm freer here than under Ladybug's mask, and thus can finally approach the more talented cosplayers and observe them in details – with their consent and sometimes even their precious tips. We're often in awe before the quality of the fan-made costumes: from afar, some cosplayers look right out of their favourite series or manga, and they pull off an even more impressive acting.

"So that's the convention effect?" Alya shouts as she takes any picture she can. "The ambiance's amazing, and the people are mind-blowing!"

We meet several Rena Rouge, Carapace and Ladybug, and even a Cat Noir who pries a smile out of me with his Ancient China-inspired costume. Tactically, neither Alya nor Nino mention Adrien's absence, and I'm secretly thankful.

"Can we go to the main stage?" Alya asks, all starry-eyed. "There'll probably be competitors from the Finale. And who knows, we may even meet Uptown and Momma Sammu!"

I nod in silence, and Alya, who can't guess my uneasiness, pulls Nino and me through the crowd. We finally reach the next hangar, which should welcome the entire Cosplay Show audience – roughly five thousand people. On the entrance, the concentration of cosplayers per square meter goes through the roof, and offers us a jungle of leather armours and fake metal, swords and bows, all sorts of furry appendages, cat ears and fox tails – "Look, a human Kyûbi!" – , ball gowns right out of Disney movies and custom lightsabers that wouldn't be out of place in Star Wars' extended universe.

There's even a small group of four, surrounded by a growing crowd, who immediately catch our eyes. Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Carapace, larger-than-life, a bit surprised by the fans' fervour, but beaming nonetheless.

"I can't believe this... This is heaven!"

Alya darts to them, and Nino and I follow her with amusement. My friend elbows her way until she reaches the first row, and immediately takes a few pictures before the group goes away. Over her shoulder, I'm blown away by the quality of the costumes, and even Nino whistles appreciativelu.

"Wow. If I didn't know what I know, I'd swear they're the real ones…!"

Alya nods while shooting the amateur squad, who betray themselves with their gesture. Rena Rouge, much taller than Alya, doesn't have her presence, Ladybug plays with her very normal yo-yo, Carapace's shield is made of foam – I almost smile as I wonder what would happen to the real Carapace if he had such a weapon during a fight – and Cat Noir is...

I freeze, curious. The amateur Cat Noir just folded his staff, and puts it on his belt with one smooth gesture. He folds his arms, and his big slit irises sweep the crowd proudly. When a fan calls for a picture, he gives him a devastating smile and his usual salute, two clawed fingers on his temple. As he changes his pose, his tail whips the ground with an unmistakable nonchalance, and my doubts are swept away.

And I'm not the only one.

"Well! Looks like someone didn't get his fifteen minutes of glory yesterday", Alya chimes. "Our kitty cat can't get enough of it!"

"Hey! Cat Noir, great costume!" Nino shouts with a wink, brushing his hat.

Hearing them, Cat Noir casts them a surprised look. Then he whips out his staff again and grounds it in front of him, all mighty-like, then smiles charmingly at Alya's camera, who takes pictures with a chuckle.

"Hecking poseur, you", she mumbles, looking away.

Around us, not many people are buying the ruse, if the overexcited comments are to be believed.

"It's Cat Noir, the real Cat Noir!"

"Awesome! Will the real Ladybug come too?"

"That's crazy, it's nowhere in the official programme! You think it's a surprise from the organizers?"

Cat Noir folds his staff and gestures a thank you to the civilians around, before crossing the crowd with ease. The three other cosplayers follow him immediately, and I hear from their whispers that's they're delighted by such an encounter. Nino and Alya shake their heads, amused.

"Apparently discretion didn't suit him yesterday", Nino sighs. "He likes to show off that much? What about Hawkmoth? It's not very wise to show up like this!"

"Well, he knows what he's doing", Alya replies with a shrug. "And as long as Ladybug's okay with that!"

"You think she knows?"

"No idea...and no, you can just tell her yourself. I'm not a snitch."

"Hey, neither am I!"

Cat Noir disappears in the crowd. I clench my fists, flabbergasted. Not a sign, not a word. He barely looked at me, ignored me. I suppose he doesn't want to betray Marinette in front of Alya and Nino. But he could at least answer my message!

 _He's sulking, alright._

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll catch you at the Ghibli conference, okay? Save a seat for me!"

Without waiting for an answer, I slip into a random alley, quickly enough to shake off Alya in case she decides to follow me. After forking three times, I seek the closest bathroom. A shiver against my hip tells me that Tikki, who was probably chatting with Trixx in Alya's back, just returned to my satchel.

"Marinette? What's going on?"

"Did Cat Noir try to contact me?" I mumble between my teeth at my half-opened satchel.

Tikki's eyes widen with surprise.

"Not that I know of, no..."

I spot a sign for a cosplayers' changing room, and I run into the small, open-air room, lined with high fences. I'm delighted to see the place is empty – not for long, for sure. I run into the first box, shut the drape and, throwing my backpack on the ground, open my satchel wide. Tikki levitates at eye-level, surprised.

"Marinette?"

"Just a minute, okay? I need explanations!"

"...Alright?"

She barely finished her sentence that I'm already saying the words.

"Tikki, spots on!"

My suits envelops me in a lightning flash. I put my backpack on, as well as a hat I got from a conference, to "ruin" a bit my general outfit – now's not the time to be stopped by a herd of fans asking for selfies. Carefully, I leave my box and the still-empty changing rooms and mingle in the crowds, head low.

I discretely check my communicator. Without remorse, I activate the GPS tracker – Cat Noir and I swore to only use it at the very last resort, since it could reveal our movements or our home, and thus our secret identities. The last time I had to use it, it was when he tried to fly solo during the Impostor attack, but today, I'm not going to look for him in the entire Expo!

On my screen, the hangar outlines, the railway and the surrounding streets. A choir of exclamations grabs my attention, and I find, a few booths away, Cat Noir's group – busy showing off his prowess with his staff – and his three amateur cosplayers, over the moon. I close my communicator, infuriated.

I make my way through the crowd and walk without hesitation to my team mate. Neverminding the passers-by exclamations and Cat Noir's stunned gaze, I grab his arm and drag him away.

"I need to talk. Now."

I hear him fold his staff, and he follows me without complaining. We rush by the too-insistant fans. Zigzagging in the fences-lined alleys, we sneak to the changing rooms, still empty. I notice a "maintenance" sign in a corner, and grab it to put it in front of the entrance – let's hope it's enough!

I close the door, and the ruckus of the Expo gets toned on a notch. In the open-sky changing room, the crowd and the surrounding activities seem both really close and strangely distant. The party's going on around us, and yet it's as though we're all alone in the world.

My team mate's silence seems eloquent enough to me. My hand still on the door handle, I'm at loss for words.

"Cat Noir, I…"

A glance at him startles me: he's really close, and I didn't even felt him approach. He has a charming smile while he does his usual bow. He leans to grab my wrist, going for his perennial kiss on the hand, but I push him away, surprised and infuriated.

"Enough! Stop the show, I'm serious."

I take off my hat and let it down with my bag.

"Okay, I haven't been very nice yesterday, but you could at least answer my message! Was it so important for you to strut around with these people?"

Cat Noir freezes, surprised by my vehement tone. He clenches his lips and darkens immediately, all charm gone. He crosses his arms, his tail whipping the ground, and he gestures at me with his chin, as if waiting on an explanation. His big eyes sparkle with a – hurt? – gleam, just like yesterday, and I sigh. Yes, he was sulking, that's clear now. But how can I hold it against him?

"Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't want to be so cutting. I..."

His gaze hardens again, and my uneasiness comes back. I try to remember what I told Tikki – it seemed so easy to tell, with her. I finally shake my head, annoyed. I'll just have to follow my heart and stop thinking.

"What happened doesn't change anything for me. I trust you, Cat Noir, I know you'll keep it to yourself. But the reason why I don't wanna know, is because I want to protect you!"

He barely blinks, unreadable. I clench my fists and step forward. To my disarray, he steps back.

"We already know about the others, but what if one of us was akumatized one day? I don't know if that's possible, but still? You're maybe certain that you'll keep the secret to Hawkmoth, but I'm sure of nothing myself. I'd rather never know who you are. I don't want to be the one to betray you or put you and your family in danger."

Stupor's now drawn on his face. I smile a bit, relieved. Tikki was right. I just had to find the right words. With Cat Noir, we're so synchronized in mission now that I sometimes forget some things have to be said out loud.

"Please, you have to understand. I only want to protect you. You're my team mate, and I don't need to know more to care about you. Alright?"

Cat Noir approaches, all disconcerted. I slowly unclench my fists, surprised to find them shaking – I was even tenser than I thought.

"...You mind saying something? I'm starting to feel silly, here."

He's still approaching. I step back reflexively, and my back's against the door.

"Cat Noir…?"

He finally stops, maybe a bit closer than necessary. I now have to look up to meet his gaze, and it feels me with a strange feeling. Vulnerability? I mentally shake myself and square my shoulders.

"Cat Noir."

His green eyes finally blink then close, and his masks wrinkles on his forehead. He puts his right hand to his temple, as if suffering from a headache, and whispers.

"Wearing a mask...that, and everything else...it was supposed to make me freer."

When his eyes open again, they seem incredibly weary. Alya's voice comes back to me, on cue.

" _Cat Noir really loves her..."_

He leans on me. I cannot move, petrified.

" _It's quite sad to see, sometimes."_

A brush on my left ear finally makes me react. Cat Noir's claws clink on my Earring. I push his hand away, my heart pounding.

"Cat Noir, what are you doing?"

His eyes darken then.

"Now, at least, I can do what I want."

His right hand, still on his temple, suddenly flashes black. My eyes widen. "Cataclysm?"

I slid to the ground. A deafening cracking sound, and the door against my back shakes violently. My ears are whizzing, and I look up, in short breath. For one split second, my blood freezes in my veins, and I can't pin down the reason why.

Is it because my team mate's fist just got through the door as easily as if it was paper – just where my head was one second ago?

Is it because, when he tries to pull his arm out of the door, it's still vibrating with the Cataclysm, burning, menacing?

Or is it because of the expression of his eyes on me – _murderous_?

I grab my yo-yo and throw it toward the hangar ceiling. It catches a metallic beam. Growling with rage, Cat Noir pulls his arm out of the hole and steps back, carried away by his momentum.

"And you're not going to stop me either!"

He runs to me. I pull the cable, slip away at the last moment. His fist brushes me, ends up on the door again, split in half. The yo-yo takes me to the ceiling, and I remain hanging like a spider on her thread, upside down, stunned.

 _What's going on? What's..._

A scream pulls me out of my stupor. I arc my neck toward the changing room below. Cat Noir has pulled out his staff, plants it on the ground and extends it to go right through me. I let my yo-yo go, sends it a bit further. Cat Noir runs after me.

As we fly over the booths and alleys, I try to gather my thoughts. Cat Noir just attacked me. With his Cataclysm. Which doesn't deactivate after one contact with an inanimate object.

 _Cat Noir just..._

Something brushes me, and I steer just in time to avoid the staff intended to knock me out. I land in an alley, surrounded by passers-by, and scream:

" **Get away from here!"**

A shadows runs on me. I jump back, and the staff hits the ground in an ear-shattering sound. I jump and end up balancing at the top of a fence. The crowd is slow to disperse, people oblivious of danger already take out their phones to immortalize me.

" **Go away! QUICK!"**

The fence I'm on is hit with full force by a furious Cat Noir. He leaps on me, enraged, his Cataclysm still vibrating in his palm, and I run away, jumping from a fence to the other. I have to take him far away from this hangar. There's too many civilians here, and nowhere for them to take shelter!

 _And Cat Noir. Cat Noir is…_

A whipping sound on my right, a gush of wind. Something swipes my ankle – the staff, extended at its maximum. The hit, extremely painful, resonates through all my leg. I tumble on the other alley and break my fall with a roll, unable to recover right away.

Somebody plunges on me, flattens me on the ground. The Cataclysm wheezes above my head, threatening. Two emerald eyes meet mine, triumphant. Clawed fingers grip my left ear – _ **NO!**_

A green swirl hit Cat Noir, sending hum crushing against a fence. A gloved hand grabs me and pulls me up – Carapace.

"You okay?" he asks, out of breath, as though he took a sprint before transforming. "What's gotten into him?"

Cat Noir's already up, fuming with rage. He runs to me, hand outstretched, Cataclysm ready to strike. An orange flash beats him to it.

"Hands off, Kitty!"

Rena Rouge steps on, her flute raised up en garde. The Cataclysm touches the instrument – a black lightning strikes, follow by a crystalline ringing. Rena Rouge shivers but stands tall.

"Whenever you want!" she screams above her shoulder.

Carapace runs on her, shield first. She skids off at the very last moment, and Carapace hits Cat Noir right on the ribs, sends him flying through the already-damaged fence. He finishes his fall in a booth full of Asian knick-knacks, which crumbles in turn in a ruckus of metal and crushed china.

"Was that enough?" Nino ventures.

I run to the ravaged booth, already besieged by a few people and their phone. I push them away with impatience.

" **Leave him! Cat Noir!"**

I can't ear the familiar murmur of the Cataclysm, but I don't know if it's a good sign or not. I push away the half-crushed fence, pulls up a few knocked-down shelves, watch the ground covered in debris. But the booth's empty.

"Cat Noir…!"

I stand up and check around with a pounding heart. The colourful crowd of cosplayers and visitors already closes on me.

"Cat…!"

My call dies in my throat. Ten metres away, among the stunned onlookers, a dark and athletic silhouette waves at me.

Cat Noir, jeering. He raises two fingers to his temples and salutes me, a grin on his lips.

 _A purple flash._

Then the crowd closes on him. I run in his direction, my yo-yo at the ready. If I manage to pin him down…!

" **Wait!"**

I run to a cross-road, my ankle burning. Cat Noir's nowhere to be seen. I scan the crowd, again and again, I question visitors who have no answers, astonished.

Cat Noir's gone.

"Yo! Care to explain?"

Carapace lands by my side, stunned. Rena Rouge catches up, very pale.

"You two had an argument or what?"

They both stare at me with worry. I answer them in a blank tone, unrecognizable.

"It's Cat Noir, he..."

The purple flash before Cat Noir's face, just before he disappears, cannot fool me. It was a purple halo. Butterfly-shaped.

"...he's been akumatized!"

.

.

.

 _Aah, there's nothing like a little cliffhanger…_

 _Voilà! A few more bases for « Something You Can't Deny ». And believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet !_

 _SYCD still isn't my priority, it's my little safety valve when my more serious writing weight me down. That said, each kudo I recieved brought SYCD gently back to my memory, and then I went back to write it, little by little. So, you know what you have to do, if you want a sequel…_

 _A word to the wise ! (huhu) Thanks !_

 _Translator's note :_

 _Elenthya works very hard to give us awesome fanfictions, and she deserves all the kudos in the world :D So comment away, tell her what you thought of this chapter, and tell me if I made any blatant mistake in the translation (remember: English is my second language, so if something's wacky in this text, it'll be my fault)_


End file.
